My 'fake' Glasses Boyfriend
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Sakura, gadis populer di sekolahnya, meminta bantuan pada Naruto yang notabene pemuda yang baru dikenalnya secara tak sengaja. /bad sumarry/ aneh, gaje/ RnR please.


**Disclimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T (Kapok lamun 'M' mah)**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : OOC, Without EYD here, typo(s), School Life, Many mistakes here. Bener-bener Mainstream.**

**...**

**Hope you enjoy the story**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**...**

Seorang laki-laki dengan seragam sekolah berjalan dengan santai menyusuri kolidor sekolah. Kaca mata tebal bertengger di depan matanya sebagai penjelas penglihatan. Rambut klimis mengkilap dan buku tebal yang di pegangnya membuktikan seberapa niatnya ia belajar. Bukti lain, saat orang lain asik dengan bekal dan makanan pada jam istirahat, ia lebih memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke arah perpustakaan. Membaca dan belajar adalah hal terpenting untuknya saat ini. Itu pikirnya.

Tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan dirinya merasakan tubuhnya menerima benturan keras yang membuat ia harus mundur beberapa langkah untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang limbung. Sempat ia mendengar suara dentuman kecil dan ringisan dari arah depannya. Ya sepertinya ia menabrak orang. Ia alihkan pandangannya sedikit ke arah bawah dan mendapati seorang gadis tengah mengusap-usap bokongnya yang mungkin terasa sakit. Sesaat ia tertegun melihat penampilan gadis ini. Rambut soft pink dengan bando merah melekat di rambutnya. Wajahnya yang luar biasa cantik jika ia boleh berkomentar. Dan yang membuatnya tertarik adalah jidat lebar sang gadis yang terlihat eksotis di matanya. Oh astaga, inikah yang di katakan CJR?

'_Kau bidadari jatuh dari surga, dihadapanku, ea~.'_ tanpa sadar ia bernyanyi dalam hatinya. '_Apa yang aku pikirkan_?'. Segera dirinya berjongkok di samping gadis itu dan meletakan buku yang dibawanya asal sembari menatap gadis itu khawatir.

"Maaf, apa kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya. Sang gadis mengalihkan pandangan kepadanya masih sambil meringis.

"Ti-tidak, justru aku yang harusnya meminta maaf. Maafkan aku telah menabrakmu." ujar gadis itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang pemuda. Sang gadis mulai berdiri, sedikit tertatih. Mungkin masih merasa sakit dengan bokongnya. Hampir ia duduk kembali sebelum tangan lain menopang tubuhnya. Tak membiarkannya jatuh di lubang yang sama(?).

"Biar aku bantu." gadis soft pink itu hanya mengangguk sambil meringis kecil karena sebenarnya ia memang kepayahan. Ia berucap terima kasih setelah dirinya berdiri tegap kembali. Sang pemuda tersenyum sebagai balasannya.

Sang pemuda terlihat berjongkok mengambil bukunya, mengucapkan basa-basi sebelum pamit pergi darinya.

Saat sang gadis berniat melanjutkan jalannya, ia melihat kumpulan laki-laki yang berjalan tergesa ke arahnya. Beberapa di antara mereka membawa bunga dan kotak entah apa ia tak perduli. Yang jelas itulah yang dibawa mereka setiap hari untuknya.

Dengan cepat ia berbalik enggan bersama dengan mereka. Bukan ingin bersikap jahat, tapi ia tak bisa menerima semua itu. Ia tahu mereka mempunyai niat lain selain hanya sekedar memberi barang atau hadiah. Mereka menginginkan sesuatu darinya, lebih tepatnya posisi kosong di sampingnya. Kalian tahu apa yang ku maksud.

Matanya berbinar cerah kala muncul sebuah ide brilian dari otak cerdasnya. Sebuah ide yang mungkin akan menyelamatkannya dari situasi rumit saat ini dan mungkin seterusnya. Tersenyum senang ia buru-buru berjalan cepat, menyamakan jalannya dengan pemuda klimis berkaca mata tadi dan menggandeng tangannya mesra. Ia tahu pemuda ini terkejut akan kelakuannya dan mungkin akan beranggapan lain. Tapi ia tak perduli, hanya sekali ini.

"N-nona..."

"Tolong bantu aku dengan diam dan jangan terlalu banyak bertanya, ya? _Onegai."_ ia keluarkan jurus pamungkasnya pada pemuda itu. Jurus peminta pertolongan super manis miliknya yang anehnya tidak bekerja untuk pemuda ini. Terbukti dari kerutan didahi sang pemuda yang berkerut.

"Tolong jadilah pacar bohonganku sebentar. Untuk saat ini." rayunya meminta pertolongan. Ini keadaan mendesak. Ia tak ingin mereka sampai sebelum ia dan pemuda ini belum bersiap.

"Itu Haruno-_san_." salah satu dari mereka mulai berseru menunjuk dirinya membuat keringat dingin muncul di pelipisnya.

"Dengan siapa dia?"

Matanya beralih menatap manik saphire yang terhalang kaca mata tebal itu penuh harap. Meminta keputusan lebih cepat dari pemuda itu. Dan ia berharap pemuda itu berkata 'iya'.

Sang pemuda terlihat menggaruk pelipisnya dengan kikuk sebelum mengangguk dengan senyum sedikit di paksakan. Ia tak tega melihat seseorang yang sedang kesusahan. Dan akhirnya ia lebih memutuskan untuk menerima permintaan sang gadis. Toh gadis itu bilang ini hanya untuk saat ini. Dapat dilihatnya senyum sang gadis yang mengembang penuh kesenangan. Berucap terima kasih dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara.

Gerombolan laki-laki tadi akhirnya sampai di dekat mereka. Mata mereka menatap lekat pemuda pirang di samping gadis pujaan mereka dengan penuh selidik.

"Haruno-_san_, siapa dia?" tanya salah satu diantar mereka. Meminta kejelasan lebih.

Gadis Haruno itu meringis. Menatap semuanya dengan pandangan meminta maaf.

"_Etto_~, dia pacarku." ringisnya membuat semua tercengang. Pengakuan dari nona Haruno barusan membuat jantung mereka jatuh dari tempatnya. Bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka membuang apa yang mereka bawa dan berlari dengan air mata yang mengucur deras. Patah hati.

"Kau berpacaran dengan pemuda culun seperti dia? Kau bercanda Haruno-_san_?" ujar pemuda lainnya menuding pemuda pirang tak terima. Ia merasa dirinyalah yang paling keren dan tampan, kenapa malah pemuda culun yang di gaet sang gadis pink ini.

Sang pemuda pirang hanya meringis sembari menggaruk tengkuk. Merasa tidak terganggu dengan panggilan yang merendahkannya. Ia memang mengakuinya jadi ia tak perlu menolak, 'kan.

Berbeda dengan sang pemuda, justru sang gadis yang terlihat marah dengan panggilan yang diucapkan pemuda tadi. Sebenarnya Ia juga sadar bahwa pemuda pirang di sebelahnya tidak memiliki daya tarik sama sekali dan ia setuju dengan apa yang disebutkan oleh pemuda tadi. Tetapi satu hal yang tidak ia sukai. Menjelek-jelekan orang secara gamblang adalah satu hal yang paling ia benci. Maka dari itu sekarang tatapan tajam ia layangkan pada pemuda tadi.

"Dengar ini Inuzuka-_san_, jika kau mengatakan itu lagi aku tak segan-segan untuk menghajarmu." ucapnya tajam. Tentu saja ia serius dengan ucapannya. Secara, ia adalah anggota klub tekwondo di sekolah ini jadi akan mudah menghajar seseorang yang mencari masalah dengannya.

"Kau berkata seolah kau sempurna. jangan pikir kau lebih baik dari orang lain, kau harus tahu diri." ucapnya penuh penekanan. Tak berniat melanjutkan dirinya langsung menarik lengan pemuda keras. Membawanya entah kemana.

"S-sampai jumpa. Lagi." ucap sang pemuda pada gerombolan tadi sembari meringis. Mengikuti gadis pink di hadapannya pasrah. Sementara itu, sang pemuda berambut coklat tadi hanya berdecih sebelum berbalik arah. Diikuti yang lainnya yang menunduk lesu.

"Ternyata Haruno-_san_ sudah punya pacar." ucap salah satu dari mereka tak bersemangat. Seakan hidup mereka kini tak bernyawa lagi. Dunia Kiamat. Bayangkan, DUNIA KIAMAT.

.

.

.

"T-tunggu, Nona. Aku pikir kita sudah jauh dari mereka." ucap sang pemuda yang langsung menghentikan langkah keduanya. Terlihat sang gadis yang melirik kesana ke mari membuktikan ucapan sang pemuda sebelum menghela nafas lega. Ia edarkan kembali matanya menyusuri taman sekolah dan mencari tempat duduk. Menarik kembali sang pemuda setelah dirinya menemukan tempat yang ia cari.

"Maaf malah menarikmu kemari." ujar sang gadis setelah keduanya duduk di bangku taman. Sang gadis meringis mengusap belakang rambut pink-nya pelan.

Sang pemuda tersenyum. "Tak apa. Oh ya. Terima kasih untuk apa yang kau ucapkan tadi saat Inuzuka-_san_ mengataiku." sang pemuda berujar tulus. Sang gadis menjadi salah tingkah. Tersenyum kaku.

"Y-ya, sama-sama. Itu juga karena aku tidak suka ketika seseorang menjelek-jelekan orang lain." ujar sang gadis membuat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa dengan ucapan Inuzuka-_san_ tadi. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Sang gadis menoleh. "Tapi aku tetap tidak menyukai hal itu." terjadi jeda sejenak di antara mereka berdua. Hening tanpa pembicaraan.

"Umh, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" tanya sang gadis mencairkan suasana. Ini memang sedikit mengganggunya. Meminta bantuan pada seseorang tanpa mengetahui namanya itu kurang sopan menurutnya.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." sang pemuda tersenyum saat memperkenalkan dirinya membuat gadis itu juga menarik senyumnya.

"Dan kau?" sang gadis tersentak. "Kau tidak mengenalku?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Sang gadis tertegun. '_padahal semua laki-laki di sekolah ini mengenalku, kenapa Naruto tidak?'_ pikirnya. Mendesah terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya kembali menarik senyumnya.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura lengkapnya."

"Salam kenal, Haruno-_san_." Sakura terkekeh.

"Salam kenal, kau boleh emanggilku Sakura saja. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan nama kecil." Naruto ikut terkekeh. "Tentu saja, Sakura-_chan_." panggilan itu cukup membuat Sakura tertegun kembali. Panggilan yang membuatnya merasa senang.

Naruto bangkit berdiri, membenarkan kacamata bulat tebalnya terlebih dahulu. Sebelum menatap Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ada buku yang harus ku bawa di perpustakaan. Umh... Jika butuh bantuan lagi, kau tinggal datang ke kelas 3-1. _Jaa ne_." dan Naruto bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di taman sekolah. Termenung.

"Uzumaki Naruto, kelas 3-1. Hmm, apa perlu aku meminta bantuannya lagi?" gumamnya sembari berpikir. Menggendikan bahu dirinya turut berdiri dan berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Naruto. Ia pikir itu masalah nanti. Sekarang ia akan ke kelas saja.

.

.

.

Dan mulai dari hari itu, Sakura sering meminta bantuan Naruto untuk menjadi pacar bohongannya demi menghindari fans-nya yang semakin ekstrim. Mengekor kemana saja dengan berbagai tawaran yang membuatnya risih dan tak enak hati. Terutama jika ia menatap mata mereka yang penuh harap. Ia tak bisa menolaknya yang membuat Naruto menjadi tameng antara dirinya dan para fans anehnya.

Dan ini adalah tepat hari ke dua belas dari pertemuannya dengan Naruto. Kian hari dirinya dan Naruto menjadi lebih dekat. Dia sadar satu hal tentang Naruto. Di balik penampilannya yang kutu buku ternyata Naruto adalah sosok yang enak diajak mengobrol, berperasaan dan juga humoris. Tak lupa dia juga orang yang baik kepada sesamanya terutama pada dirinya. Sering ia dibantu Naruto mengerjakan tugas Sekolah yang menurutnya memang sulit meski ia adalah salah satu siswa tercerdas di kelasnya. Semua orang memiliki kekurangan, 'kan?

Sekarang ia percaya dengan pribahasa yang mengatakan "**Jangan lihat buku dari sampulnya.**" Naruto yang didalam berbeda dengan Naruto yang berada diluar. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman bersamanya.

"Sakura." Sakura berbalik dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut emo berada di sampingnya. Menatapnya dengan mata obsidian yang tajam.

"Sasuke-_kun_."

"Hn, Sendirian?" ucap pemuda itu datar. Sakura menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti maksud pemuda Uchiha itu. Ia alihkan lagi pandangannya kedepan sembari berjalan pelan menelusuri kolidor sekolah.

"Kurasa begitu." jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Kalau begitu pulang bersamaku." Sakura tersenyak. Apa Sasuke baru saja mengajaknya pulang bersama? Oh tidak.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi membuat Sakura sedikit kebingungan. Antara ingin dan tak mau merepotkan. Matanya bergulir kesana kemari.

"K-kurasa aku menolaknya. Itu merepotkanmu." ucapnya sedikit gugup. Tangannya bertaut dengan gelisah.

"Tidak sama sekali." jawab datar Sasuke. Sakura meringis.

"Kurasa me-memang tidak perlu Sasuke-_kun_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." tangannya semakin gelisah memainkan jarinya. Menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Keduanya terdiam saling memandang. Menikmati manik indah masing-masing dalam kesunyian. Wajah Sakura merona merah.

Ia memundurkan tubuhnya hingga mencapai tembok kala Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Berusaha melakukan hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Hampir ia menutup matanya sebelum sebuah tangan menutup jarak antara bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke.

"Maaf, Uchiha-_san_. Kukira aku mengganggumu, tapi Sakura-_chan_ akan pulang bersamaku." ucap seorang pemuda pirang dengan kaca mata tebal pengganggu acara Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu berdecih dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. Menatap tajam sosok pemuda itu.

"N-Naruto." ujar Sakura terkejut. Menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip.

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang?" ujar Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tatapan tajam berwajah datar.

"Sampai besok, Uchiha-_san_." ujar Naruto ramah. Melambaikan tangan sebagai perpisahan bersama Sakura yang meringis.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau datang sih, padahal aku baru saja akan merasakan apa yang namanya _first kiss_." Sakura cemberut. Berjalan di samping Naruto yang tertawa akan ucapannya.

"Jadi kau menyukai Uchiha Sasuke itu? Khaha maaf,maaf. Aku tak tahu."

"Huuft, padahal dia adalah pria idaman di sekolah." Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Pipinya menggembung penuh udara membuat Naruto yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh astaga, ia sangat senang melihat wajah cemberut Sakura.

"Teruslah tertawa." Sakura mencubit pergelangan tangan Naruto kencang. Naruto mengaduh karenanya.

"Maaf, itu karena kau membuat wajah-mu menjadi aneh." ujar Naruto mengundang perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura.

"Oh ya? Wajahku aneh? Tarik kembali kata-katamu." cubitan super keras Sakura berikan secara bertubi-tubi pada lengan Naruto. Bukan main, rasanya Naruto ingin menangis merasakan cubitan super dasyat Sakura kalau saja ia tak ingat jika ia laki-laki.

"Sakiiit Sakura-_chan_. Hentikan!" rintih Naruto. Berusaha menahan gerakan Sakura yang akan mencubitnya. Sedangkan Sakura tak berhenti melakukannya.

"Tidak akan. Sebelum..."

Jdeer

"Kyaa..."

Sakura memeluk Naruto erat saat suara petir yang besar terdengar olehnya. Terkejut memang karena itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Dan salah satu yang ia takuti adalah suara petir.

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura protektif. Ia juga sedikit terkejut kala mendengar suara petir dadakan tadi.

Clak

Satu tetes air dan tetesan lainnya mulai jatuh ke bumi. Memberi sensasi segar nan dingin kala tetes itu mengenai tubuhnya.

"Hujan." ujar Naruto. Tetes air semakin banyak dan lebat jatuh membasahi bumi. Tak ingin hanya berdiam diri Naruto menarik Sakura yang masih dalam pelukannya ke arah lain mencari tempat berteduh terdekat. Terus berjalan sampai ia menemukan sebuah kios yang tutup namun memiliki ruang yang cukup untuk berteduh.

"Oh astaga, bagaimana kita pulang, Naruto." ujar Sakura panik. Menatap derasnya air hujan yang dihadapannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Kurasa lebih baik menunggu sampai reda." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Terdiam memperhatikan tanpa berkedip.

Ia lupa dunia sekarang.

Kini Naruto telah melepaskan kacamatanya. Rambut yang asalnya rapih kini teracak-acak oleh tangan pemuda itu yang menggosoknya demi menghilangkan air dari rambutnya. Demi apapun, Sakura tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Melihat rambut jabrik yang acak terkena air, mata biru saphire yang jernih membuat serasa dunia Sakura tertuju hanya pada satu titik saja. Berlebihan memang, namun Sakura tak bisa menampiknya.

"N-naruto. Bisa kau membantuku?" tanya Sakura dengan polesan berwarna merah menghiasi pipinya. Kakinya mengetuk tanah dengan gelisah. Sesekali melirik Naruto yang terlihat tengah mengusap membersihkan kaca matanya.

"Apa itu?" Naruto mengangkat kaca matanya ke atas langit, matanya menyipit hingga terlihat tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia tengah melihat kebersihan kaca matanya.

Tangan Sakura terulur. Mengelus pipi Naruto yang jika di sentuh terasa halus. Menyentuh garis tipis di pipi Naruto.

"Bisa diam dan jangan berontak?"

Tentu saja yang menerima perlakuan terkejut dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Memasangkan kembali kaca mata yang sering ia pakai untuk melihat jelas apa yang terjadi.

Namun, kaca mata itu tak jadi terpasang karena ditahan tangan gadis di hadapannya.

"S-Sakura-hhmft.."

Belum selesai protes, dasi miliknya ditarik paksa hingga kini ia menunduk dengan bibir yang menyatu dengan Sakura. Matanya terbelalak kaget. Ada apa ini?

Dan ia seakan lupa dunia kala Sakura lebih menekankan bibirnya. Memperdalam ciuman di antara keduanya. Perlahan mata Naruto menutup. Merasakan bagaimana sensasi yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Tangannya terulur. Merengkuh pinggang Sakura dan merapatkannya dengan tubuhnya. Dan yang dilakukan Sakura, ia mengaitkan lengannya di tengkuk Naruto. Mendorongnya untuk meminta lebih dari pemuda itu. Ia tak tahu apa yang mendorongnya melakukan ini. Ketika melihat Naruto tanpa kaca mata dan rambut yang acak, sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak. Mendorongnya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang belum pernah ia coba sebelumnya. _First Kiss. _Dan ia tak keberatan melakukannya dengan Naruto.

Keduanya melepaskan pagutan diantara mereka. Meraup udara di sekitar demi memenuhi kebutuhan oksigen pada paru-paru mereka. Menunduk menyembunyikan rona di wajah masing-masing tanpa melepaskan pelukan antara keduanya.

Hening sebentar sampai Naruto yang memulai pembicaraan. "Kenapa?" tanyanya yang telah menstabilkan nafasnya meski jantung masih berdetak abnormal. Menanyakan faktor utama kenapa kejadian ini bisa terjadi.

"A-aku tak tahu." gumam Sakura tak jelas. Alis Naruto saling bertaut mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"K-Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu." jawab Sakura malu-malu. Kepalanya semakin menunduk dalam tak ingin Naruto melihat sesuatu di wajahnya.

Naruto menarik dagu Sakura hingga kini wajah keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Beri aku satu alasan!" tuntut Naruto. Menatap manik Sakura yang bergulir ke samping tak ingin memandang dirinya.

"K-kenapa kau ingin tahu. Cinta datang dengan alasan yang tidak jelas." jawab Sakura. Alisnya menukik tajam saling bertaut.

Naruto menempelkan kembali bibirnya pada bibir Sakura. Mengecupnya singkat.

"Aku tak tau bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Selama ini hidupku tergantung teori yang terdapat dari buku. Jadi aku tak bisa memastikan bagaimana perasaanku. Alasanmu akan membuatku memiliki alasan kenapa aku lebih senang berada didekatmu." Sakura merona ketika Naruto mengatakan lebih senang bersama dengannya. Apa ini mimpi?.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam. Menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak keras didadanya.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi hatiku selalu berdebar-debar ketika berada didekatmu. Dan aku juga selalu senang saat bersama denganmu. Aku..."

"... Menyukaimu dari awal kita bertemu." _finishing_ dari Sakura cukup membuat keadaan menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Naeuro menghela nafasnya. "Aku masih belum menemukan alasan yang tepat. Kurasa aku perlu bersamamu lebih lama lagi untuk mencari alasanku." Naruto tersenyum, menjauhkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura yang merona.

Ia pasangkan kaca mata yang sedari tadi mengambang di tangannya tepat di depan mata. Membenarkan posisi kaca matanya.

"Kau lebih tampan tanpa kaca matamu." Sakura bergumam pelan. Mengalihkan pandangannya dengan punggung tangan menutup bibirnya. Malu memperlihatkan rona merah di wajah.

"Begitukah? Tapi aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa jika kaca mata ini dilepas." terang Naruto sembari menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang sedikit basah.

Sakura berkerut. "Kenapa kau tak memakai _softlense_?" tanyanya penasaran. Jika meminta pendapatnya, pasti Naruto bakal terkenal dengan parasnya yang rupawan. Dan ia pikir, akan mudah bagi Naruto menyaingi Sasuke dalam kepopuleran.

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Pernah dulu orang tuaku memberikan _softlense_ dan ketika mencobanya, aku merasa tidak nyaman dan langsung mencopotnya kembali." Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Itu karena kau belum terbiasa mungkin?"

Naruto mengangkat pundaknya sembari tersenyum. "Aku tetap memilih kaca mata. Ini pemberian kakek-ku." ujarnya membuat Sakura tercengang.

"Apa dia sudah.. Umh kau mengerti?" Sakura memberi isyarat dengan tangan tanda kutif. Naruto tertawa karenanya.

"Tidak Sakura-_chan_. Dia masih hidup, dan cukup muda untuk disebut kakek." Naruto terkekeh geli. Teringat Jiraiya sang kakek termesum yang ia miliki. Kalian tahu? Menggoda wanita cantik adalah kesehariannya dan tak pernah kapok meski Tsunade-nenek-nya-sering memukul jiraiya habis-habisan karena ketahuan menggoda daun muda. Astaga, tua-tua keladi jika kata dunia dangdut.

"Oh begitu." ucap Sakura. tangannya saling menggosok menciptakan kehangatan sesaat. Udara menjadi dingin kala hujan. Padahal sesaat sebelum hujan, udara panas sekali. Sakura meniup tangannya di depan mulut sebagai penambah suhu.

Naruto tersentak melihat kelakuan Sakura. Meronggoh tasnya mencari sesuatu.

"Jika tak salah aku membawa jaket." tangannya mengucek seluruh isi tasnya, menarik sebuah jaket berwarna hitam polet petir di belakangnya.

"Ini akan membuatmu hangat." Naruto melampirkan jaketnya di punggung Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura menolaknya secara halus. Tak enak hati malah ia yang memakai jaket Naruto.

"Tak apa untuk orang _special_." Sakura merona merah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Berterima kasih dan memilih diam tak ingin membuat wajahnya lebih merona. Tangan Naruto menarik tubuhnya pada tubuh tegap Naruto. Pegangan di jaket Naruto semakin keras ia lakukan, ia gigit bibir bawahnya sedikit keras untuk mencegah sebuah jeritan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hey, kau suka hujan?" dan percakapan kembali mengalir di antara keduanya. Merasakan tiap detik berjalan lambat diantara keduanya.

Sang laki-laki tidak tahu apa yang tengah dirasakannya, tak menyadari perasaan _absurd_ yang ia miliki untuk gadis di sampingnya. Terlalu banyak teori di kepalanya yang membuat ia tak bisa mengerti akan hal itu. namun memang dasarnya perasa seorang gadis, Sakura merasakan cintanya memang terbalas. Meski tak terucap, namun perlakuan Naruto membuktikannya. Bahwa Naruto...

Cup

"S-sakura-_chan_." Naruto megusap pipinya yang merona. Sakura tertawa.

... Menyukainya juga. Cinta yang terbalaskan. Dan itu membahagiakan.

**End**

**...**

**Started : 10 January 2015**

**Finished : 11 January 2015**

**...**

**A/n : Subhanalloh, sumpah ini hampir sama temanya dengan Shinn Kazumiya-**_**nii**_** looh (Sun flower : Fake boyfriend/ girlfriend), kok bisa samaan ya? Luar biasa #Prok_Prok_Prok. Tapi sumpah ini gak di sama-samain loh. Ini murni kebetulan. Mungkin saya dan Kazumiya-**_**nii**_** semacam memiliki Sinkronisasi Otak jadi ide cerita hampir sama.**

**Btw, Naruto bukan artis kalo disini, cuma pemuda culun yang cinta buku. XD**

**...**

**Jadwal update**

**14 Februari : Lolicon + The Last**

**21 Februari : EASA**

**28 Februari : Narugami**

**Hanya hari sabtu kerena itu hari luang saya. Sesudah februari tidak ada updatetan lagi, habis.**

**...**

**Mind to Review? Please...**

**(padahal mau update sabtu 08 januari, kemarin, tapi fanfiction. Net malah gangguan. Ckck)**


End file.
